Who I am
by jarrod-and-amanda
Summary: Sakura moves to Suna and is outcasted, the Sabakku siblings see her and pull her into their elite group. She discovers a new side of herself that she never thought she had in herand she might even find a person to cure her of her heartbreak. Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a back story basicly, sorry it's so short, next one will be longer 3

WE DONT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter One: Stabbed in the back

"Are you sure this is what you want Sakura?"

"We don't want you to go!"

"Don't leave us Saku!"

"We love you."

Pleading eyes begged Sakura to stay but the pink haired girl couldn't let herself be swayed. The heart she held in her chest was slowly dying of heartbreak and betrayal and the only thing she could think of to cure it was to leave everything she knew behind and start fresh where nobody knew her then maybe at some point she'd be strong enough to come back and face everything and everyone who had ever hurt her.

"I have to go guys, my mom got a new job and I can't stay here alone," Sakura said calmly, pulling the last of her bags out of the car and putting them into the trunk of her mom's blue PT Cruiser. "I'll come back to visit soon though!" Sakura knew she was lying through her teeth she just wanted to get out of town before-

"Sakura, baby, you're being an idiot. You can stay with Ino or Tenten instead of moving," Sasuke said rather rudely as he walked up the drive way.

Sakura tried her best not to snarl at the teenage heart breaker, her 'beloved' boyfriend, who was constantly breaking up with her, cheating on, her and even belittling her in front of her friends.

"My mom doesn't trust them," another lie.

"W-What about me?" Hinata stuttered , raising her right hand in the air slightly, "I'd love to h-have you at my house."

Sakura gave the innocent girl a smile, "You know I can't Hinata, Neji lives at your house and you know that's not going to happen."

Sasuke walked up to Sakura with a grin, "If you move, then we're over for good." he told her confidently, believing this would stop her from leaving.

The pink haired girl glared at her boyfriend and let out a hollow laugh, "Sasuke, you're only with me because I haven't had sex with you and you like a challenge. I'm done being used for you're own selfish gain. We are done, forever, and this time it was me who broke up with you." Sakura felt her self get more confident and she smiled, knowing for for one he was the one who would her instead of her.

"I've been cheating on you with Ino this whole time anyway." he informed her with a real laugh as we walked away casually pulling Sakura's 'supposedly' best friend with him.

Sakura felt what was left of her bruised heart shatter as her smile fell.

"Sorry that we didn't tell you, we just didn't want you hurt." TenTen said stretching out to hug the saddened girl.

"Wait, you all knew?" Everyone nodded with sullen expressions, except Naruto who probably didn't notice the signs were right in front of him.

"Leave, all of you, I don't need you guys anymore." Sakura told them pulling out her cell phone and climbing into the passenger's seat to wait for her mom. Her friends all left slowly, dragging their feet in misery and despair.

"Ready to go, honey?" her mom asked, sliding into the car with a smile. Sakura nodded and leaned against the window, watching her old friends walk away. She noticed everyone was sad, but Naruto, the poor blond knucklehead, was crying on Hinata's shoulder as they walked away.

'He can be the one connection I keep, he didn't stab me in the back.' Sakura found Naruto's number in her phone and texted 'I'll miss you Naru, still friends?' before falling asleep for the long ride to Suna.

* * *

R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Who I am.

Chapter 2: Do you know what I am?

Sakura pulled her light green tank top over her head before she fixed the few pink strands that had been moved out of place. Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror. This was her first day in a new school that was so different from her home town. Instead of trees towering above building made of wood, there were cactuses next to buildings made of sand. She wasn't sure how everyone dressed in the new town, she had only arrived with her mother the night before and had no time to look around. Sakura switched out her white shorts for black ones and applied a small amount of makeup before rushing down the stairs, finally satisfied with how she looked.

"Your going to be late for your first day," her mom scolded, handing her an apple and money for lunch.

Sakura grabbed her backpack and shoved the money in her pocket, "It takes like 2 minutes to get there, I'll be fine," Sakura comforted before she opened the door and smiled, "Love you," Sakura's mom watched Sakura walk quickly out of the drive way and down the road towards Suna High School.

Sakura turned a corner and checked that she was out of view of her house before reaching into her bag and pulling out a scratched up IPod shuffle. It had taken her mother months to save enough to buy the used IPod and headphones for Sakura on her 17th birthday. She knew it stressed her mom out when she took the IPod out of the house so she always snuck it to save her mother all the worrying of it getting ruined.

Sakura left the main office and wondered around the empty hallways, late and lost on her first day. Quickly realizing the hallways all looked the same, she desided to go back to the office and get some help, but the maze of halls kept her wondering around a little bit longer.

A flash of red caught her eye and her head whipped around to see a boy a few inches taller than herself walking down the hallway, blaring music of his IPod touch. Sakura watched him for a second, desiding if he seemed like a good person to ask. The chains and dark colors made her want to walk away but something was pulling her towards him. She took a few steps forward, "Excuse me?" she called, hoping he'd hear it over the music.

Sakura rushed over to the redhead's side and reached out her hand to get his attention, but was stopped by a large body colliding into hers from the side and throwing her to the ground. "What are you doing?" a voice hissed from on top of her. Sakura opened her eyes only to lock eyes with a brunette with purple makeup on his face. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone attempt to do! You could have been hurt," the boy warned her.

Sakura looked at the boy on top of her and raised an eyebrow and let her eyes travel over to the red head. The teenager had stopped and was now glaring daggers at her supposed hero. The redhead slowly removed his black headphones from his ears, paying no attention to the chains on his armband that slapped against his wrist. "Why are you on the ground, Kankuro?" the intimidating boy asked in a low growl. Kankuro gave him a terrified look and hurried to stand up, "And why did you knock that girl down? Don't you think that was rude for someone of our stature?"

Kankuro looked down at the girl and back at the redhead, "W-well, she was about to grab you." He panicked, "I just wanted to help her." Kankuro helped Sakura up cautiously, trying to step in front of her a little once she was on her feet.

The boy turned his icy gaze onto Sakura, clicking his tongue. Sea foam eyes locked with Sakura's emerald orbs. "You're new." He stated. It wasn't a question. Sakura found herself even more drawn to the mysterious man. She nodded. The attention was suddenly shifted back to her brunette savior, "You should not be wasting your time on such lowly girls. Most are thief's and money craving whores who will do anything to make a few extra dollars. I shall inform father of your destructive new interest in this … girl."

Sakura's mouth dropped in shock at the words that had spewed from the boy's mouth. Before she could protest, Kankuro had bowed, "No Gaara-sama, I have no interest in the wench from the lower class. I just felt that she deserved to be warned of your power."

Sakura scoffed, "I don't need help from the likes of you," she spat at Kankuro then turned to Gaara, "And money doesn't make you a good person, it makes you self centered and snobbish. I may be lower class, but I have a better heart then both of you combine." Sakura felt tears welding up in her eyes and turned around, beginning to march away.

"Heart doesn't get you anywhere in life," the redhead called to her.

Sakura froze for a second, her face turning beet red. She turned around and hurried back to the rude redhead with black eyeliner around his eyes. Kankuro jolted forward to grab the fiery girl but was stopped when sand wrapped around his feet. Kankuro couldn't hide the worry covering his face.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Sakura started incredulously, walking towards Gaara and pressing against him until he moved with his back to the lockers, "You have no right to judge me or anyone, especially based on how much income their house has. How dare you call me a thief and a gold digger, you don't even know me so how do you expect to know who I am or what I do?" Sakura was on her toes with her finger against his chest, "And for the future, my name is Haruno Sakura, not girl."

Gaara looked at her in bewilderment, "Do you know who I am?" he hissed, leaning forward and glaring at the lower class girl, "Do you know what I am?" he asked, grinning. Gaara began walking forward slightly, making Sakura back up.

"I don't care who you are." She growled, showing no signs of fear. Sand began to slither up her legs. Sakura's eyes shot down to her legs then back to the boy in front of her. She tried to take a step back and found she wasn't able to move her feet.

Gaara cackled, "I am Sabaku no Gaara, the second son of the Kazekage. I am the Master of Sand and the keeper of blood, the host of the one tailed demon, Shukaku." Gaara whispered with his deep voice as he walked circles around Sakura. The sand slowly began making its way up her back and around her arms and neck. "And you, peasant, are a meager girl who needs to learn her place and some respect."

"I am your equal, boy," she growled, "You will not scare me into respecting you. You are no better then me or a beggar on the street. Money doesn't make you my superior. No matter the class, I am your equal."

Gaara stared at the girl before him in astonishment. The sand tightened around her neck, cutting off her air supply. Gaara smiled, watching for the bravery to flicker, but it never did. Gaara allowed the sand to loosen around her neck. Sakura's unwavering eyes never left Gaara's. "Tell me your name again, girl." He breathed, his stomach tight and head aching.

"Haruno Sakura." She stated, still refusing to look away from his cold stare.

"I will not call you my equal, yet, but I will apologize for my behavior and my false accusations." Gaara told the pinklette, bowing slightly. Kankuro's mouth hit the floor in disbelief. Sakura eyed the redhead cautiously. "You were right," he told her as his sand released her completely, "Heart means just as much as money, if not more. And you have an abundance of heart."

"Thanks," she smiled. The boys both looked at her for a moment before turning around and walking down the hallway. Just as they started to turn the corner, Sakura remembered she was still lost. "Wait!" she hollered, running after the two boys. She turned the corner to find both boys had stopped and waited for her. "I can't find Baki-sensei's class," she admitted, "Do either of you know where that is?"

Kankuro glanced sideways at his younger brother, watching amusement flickering in his eyes. "I'll show you," Kankuro volunteered, ignoring the annoyed glare it had earned him from Gaara.

"No need, that is my class as well, she can just follow me," Gaara hissed with a smirk at his brother, "It's this way Haruno-san."

Sakura glanced at Kankuro and followed Gaara down a nearby hallway. "Thanks, Sabaku-sama, I really appreciate this," Sakura told him cheerfully.

"You may call me Gaara if you would like," he mumbled, looking at his watch.

Sakura smiled, "Okay, and you can call me Sakura."

_ENDING_

Well that's the end of that chapter :) more to come! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**_**fast forward two weeks_ (this is the 2nd Friday since she's been at the school)

Sakura and Gaara walk together between classes but are mostly silent on theses walks. They sit together in all 5 classes they have together but have said approximately 50 words to each other in the two weeks. Kankuro has a few classes with them both and one with only Sakura. They have talked about family and things like that. Kankuro has explained what happened with the demon in Gaara and about Yashamaru and their mother. The students in Suna dislike Sakura greatly.

Chapter 3: Where is my brother?

Sakura walked class with Gaara close behind her, "Do you understand that?" she asked him, waiting for him to catch up. He nodded his head yes and pulled his notes out of his backpack. Sakura looked at them and scrunched up her face. "That doesn't make me understand it any better; I might have to see if Baki can help me after school." She mumbled annoyed at her lack of math skills as she handed Gaara back the papers.

"Come over." Gaara offered, putting the notes back into his bag. "I'll help you."

Sakura frowned unsure of why she was so uneasy about visiting his house, "I can't; my mom would be pissed at me." Gaara shrugged and led the way to their next class.

Kankuro put his arm around Sakura and smiled at her, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "What are you doing?"

"Just coping a feel?" he half asked, half joked. Gaara glanced over and pulled his brother away from the pinklette.

"Don't touch her; she's too good for you." Gaara mumbled, standing between his brother and the innocent looking girl.

Sakura smiled at him, "Thanks"

Sakura walked threw the hallway alone for the first time since she met Gaara and his brother. Because Gaara had the first 4 and the 6th classes with her, he walked her to all her classes. Kankuro had always walked her to meet Gaara after 5th period so that she wouldn't get lost. Kankuro had gotten into trouble for sleeping in class though, so he was being held back by Iruka to be talked to.

The pinklette kept her head down as she walked through the waves of students, doing her best to go by undetected. "Hey freak!" a voice called, Sakura tried to move faster but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"What?" Sakura spat, looking the boy dead in the eyes with the icy glare she had seen Gaara use so many times.

The boy laughed at her and pulled her towards his friends, "This is the freak that's been with the Sabaku's." he told the group. The five other boys all made sounds of disgust and disappointment. "It's a shame they fooled such a pretty girl like you into talking to them."

"Yeah, you could be hanging gout with us." A second boy said winking at Sakura.

Sakura looked at the guy and laughed, "Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of meat heads that have nothing even remotely intellectual to say?"

The first boy pushed her against a locker and got in her face. Sakura's glare never faltered. "Watch your mouth bitch or I might have to shove something in there."

"Fuck you," she spat.

A loud slap rang through out the halls followed by two thumps. The students all stopped and looked over at the pinklette who stood next to two figures on the ground holding onto their genitals, her lip dripping blood.

"Sakura," Gaara's voice growled coming around the corner. His eyes widened in surprise at the scene before him. "Where is my brother?" his face was turning red.

Sakura walked toward an infuriated Gaara, "He got in trouble so I was coming to meet you alone." She explained to Gaara what happened as he pulled her into the boys' bathroom to clean the blood off of her lip.

"Next time, wait for one of us." Gaara hissed her, shaking his head. "If you would have waited you wouldn't have a busted lip and I wouldn't have people to kill."

Sakura shot a look at Gaara, "Don't go killing people," she told him Gaara smirked and opened the door to let her out of the bathroom.

That's how the rumor of Sakura and Gaara dating started.

**Well this chapter was to just introduce how the three interact. Obviously Gaara and Sakura are slightly flirty and Kankuro is a pervert.**

**More soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_Friday after school at the Suna Mall_

Chapter 4:

Sakura handed the cashier her debit card with a smile, happy to have finally found a bikini that made her body look curvy. Once she got the card back, Sakura started to put the card into her purse while she walked out of the door, running into a sturdy figure. She looked up about to apologize and her eyes found a wide grin.

"Pinky!" Kankuro cheered, picking the girl up in a hug and setting her back down. "I'm so glad to see my new sister in law here!"

Sakura raised and eyebrow, "What?"

"The schools latest couple is you and Gaara," he laughed, "You didn't know either?"

Sakura turned a slight shade of pink, "What? No, we aren't even dating! You know that," she growled in embarrassment. Kankuro laughed again and grabbed the girl's wrist. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, not bothering to try and get free of the larger boy's grasp.

"I'm bringing you to your boyfriend of course!" he mused, his grin never falling from his face. Sakura giggled and walked next to Kankuro as they strolled through the mall

"Where is your brother!" Temari pouted, looking at all the different food choices in the mall's food court. "We're supposed to be eating together and he just ran off."

Gaara sat in the chair uncaringly, "That's unusual," he muttered, his eyes closed.

Temari growled, "Well I'm getting tired of wai- Oh great he brought some weird haired peasant girl to eat with us!" she complained. "Gaara, why don't you do us both a favor and get rid of the poor whore?"

Gaara's eyes shot open and he quickly scanned the crowed for his brother and the girl with him. Locking eyes with Sakura he offered a small nod as Kankuro towed her to the table. "If you ever refer to Sakura as a whore or a peasant, you won't live to see another morning." Temari's eyes had widened, "She's twice the woman you will ever be." Gaara hissed quietly, standing up to welcome Sakura to the table.

Kankuro finally let Sakura go and she rubbed her tender wrist, giving him a disapproving look. Gaara grabbed her hand and looked at it before glaring at her brother, "You left a mark on her!" Gaara growled, making both of his siblings flinch.

Sakura put her hands on his chest, "I'm alright," she told him, smiling, Gaara grabbed her hand again, inspecting the red mark where Kankuro had been holding, "I'm okay." She told him.

Gaara sat down and scooted over slightly, offering Sakura a seat next to him. "This is Sakura," Kankuro smirked, "Gaara's girlfriend."

Sakura almost fell out of the seat, thankfully Gaara pulled her against him. "We aren't dating," Sakura explained, "There's some rumor at school saying we are though."

Gaara growled at Kankuro, "You're probably the one who started it,"

Kankuro shook his head, "No, everyone said you two came out of the bathroom together, I was just trying to joke with you guys. I know you weren't in a bathroom together." Gaara and Sakura looked at each other for a moment, both of them red in the face. Temari and Kankuro stared at them in confusion and suspicion. "You did come out of a bathroom together." Kankuro accused.

"Wait," Temari stopped Sakura as she was about to start explaining what really happened. "Let's get food while you tell us what happened."

Kankuro and Gaara quickly agreed. "You coming?" Gaara asked quietly, noticing Sakura was staying at the table.

Sakura turned pink and smiled, "Well I'm actually not hungry, I'm just going to eat later."

Gaara watched her for a second before shaking his head, "I know you're lying." Sakura's smile vanished, "Mall food cost to much right? That's why you only have a bikini top in that bag. You didn't have enough for the whole thing."

Sakura looked at the ground, "Well I just wear shorts when I swim because it's more comfortable," she mumbled.

Gaara frowned, "Did I upset you?"

Kankuro and Temari watched from a few feet away in shock of their brother's cruelness to the girl's feelings. Sakura looked up at Gaara, tears in her eyes but a smile plastered on her face, "I'm fine," she lied, "I'm going to go ahead and go home, I don't want my mom to worry about me."

"You told me yesterday that your mom is gone until Monday?" Gaara questioned. "Why are you lying to me?" Sakura felt the tears beginning to roll down her face.

Temari started to move forward to stop Gaara from making things worse when the redhead surprised everyone. He took two large steps forward and embraced the pinklette in his arms. "I'm sorry for offending you. I forgot money was a bad subject for…" he trailed off and let Sakura hold onto him for a few more seconds before an idea popped into his head. "Let me buy you lunch?" he offered.

Sakura wiped away her tears and shook her head no, "You don't need to do that, I have some instant Raman at the house for later." She smiled at him.

"I wanted to do it, to show you that I think of us as equals," Gaara explained, Sakura couldn't help but smile and hug him. Gaara's eyes widened but he hugged her back. "Let me buy you lunch," he told her, "Only this once." Sakura smiled and nodded her head slowly. Gaara smiled a little and walked next to her slowly.

'She's not so bad,' Temari thought, linking arms with the girl that was smiling at her youngest brother. 'Maybe she can help him.'

"We'll this was fun," Temari laughed, handing a few bags to the pinklette, "These are for you."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you guys," She hugged Temari and Kankuro happily and walked to Gaara. "And thank you for lunch," Sakura kissed Gaara on the cheek and waved by to everyone as she started walking.

"Wait!" Gaara called, "Are you walking?"

Sakura nodded, "It's good for me,"

Gaara grabbed the bags from her hands and handed them to Kankuro, "Ever ridden a motorcycle?" he asked, Sakura looked terrified and shook her head no, "Don't worry, I'm a great driver." He told her, taking her hand and leading her to the sleek black bike.

Gaara pulled into an empty driveway and Sakura took her arms from around his waist, "Thanks again," she told him smiling as he handed her a few bags.

Gaara looked at her, "Do you want to come over tonight? We're going to watch movies and stuff."

Sakura blushed a little and smiled, "I-I can't I have to wait for my mom to call."

Gaara hid his disappointment and smiled, "Well if you change your mind, here's my number," he pulled out a sharpie and wrote his number on her arm. "Call me sometime and we'll hang out."

"Okay," Sakura smiled and watched as Gaara pulled out of the driveway and sped off to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Thank you everyone for you reviews :) I love reading them so keep them coming! :p ik its short but the next chapters aren't. more reviews means faster updates. im at chapter15.

Chapter 5

Sakura sighed and opened the refrigerator, expecting to see emptiness. Surprisingly, she found a couple sodas and a few lunchables her mother must have bought before leaving.

Deciding to save the soda for later, Sakura grabbed a plastic cup from above the sink and got some tap water for herself. Turning on the TV she stared blankly at the news, unsure of what to do for the rest of the afternoon. Her eyes wondered over to the phone debating about getting in touch with Gaara and she had the perfect excuse to call him (Her green bikini top had gotten mixed in with Temari's stuff). She shook her head, phone in hand, and walked down the hallway, tired and lonely.

Part of her couldn't help but wish Sasuke was near her, she missed being held by somebody, but after knowing that he had been sleeping with her best friend she couldn't even stomach talking to him again. 'Maybe if I didn't have to move we could have worked it out' she thought sadly, plopping down on her bed with the phone in her hand. 'Maybe if he knew why I really moved…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. She jumped off her bed in fear and scurried back down the hallway. Cautiously, she looked around the room, listening to the silence. Then the noise sounded again. Her head snapped towards the door where the banging was coming from and she couldn't help but smile, wondering if Gaara had brought her the green top she had forgotten with Temari before they all left. She floated towards the door, contemplating what to say when she opened the door.

Sakura put her hand on the lock and a sudden jolt went though her body. Her eyes slowly trailed up to the peak hole and she stifled a gasp. 'Oh no.' she thought, dropping to the floor, her eyes darting around, trying to spot the house phone.

"I know you're in here Sakura, dear, come on out!" a deep voice slurred. Sakura felt herself tearing up as she quietly rushed back to her room, remembering the phone was on her dresser. "Don't make me break this door down, honey!" he threatened.

Sakura stood in the hallway silently, staring at the door in terror. The man banged on the door once more, "I can wait all night!" he yelled through the wooden door, beating on it with his fist. Sakura could hear the wood beginning to give out.

* * *

Yes, I did just leave you with a cliff hanger (Isn't that what it's called?) Anywayssss, who is this mystery man and what does he want? Well we won't know until I write another chapter… Well I know who it is, but you'll have to wait! Review your guess of who it is, I'll post the next chapter THIS week… I PROMISE! :P I know it's short, sorry (deal with it!) :)

Back when I had only one chapter my first review (from chocolate strawberry) asked a bunch of questions. So I'm finally going to answer them. Yes, Sakura's old friends will show up later in the story, but I'm not telling you how anyone reacts or if they get "a good bashing" – as you put it.- Also, obviously Sakura made a couple friends, but I don't know if she'll make anymore. I feel she'd have more enemies with who she's hanging out with and with how she stands out. She asked why they aren't ninjas, and they kind of are, I just haven't gotten around to putting in anything ninja-ie.

AGES

Kankuro-18

Temari-19

Gaara-17

Sakura-17

Naruto-16

Sasuke-18

Ino-17

Shikamaru- 18

Kiba- 16

Hinata-15

Neji-18

Tenten- 18

If you have a question or if you think I've missed something important… TELL ME! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

If you reviewed, I thank u. I write 2 to 6 chapters at a time, but if you reviewed… you get this smiley face… :D - it's very happy to see you!

Back to the story….

Chapter 6

Sakura felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest, her tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Sakura! Open this fucking door now! I'm going to give you 2 minutes before I break in and teach you not to disobey your father!"

Sakura sat on her bed, crying and holding the phone in her hands. 'How did her find us?' she thought, dialing her mother's number.

#Hey swee-#

"He's here, he found us!" Sakura cried.

# I'm on my way # Sakura could hear the fear in her mother's voice. #There's a trap door in your closet, go into the basement through there. He'll check the basement when he doesn't see you in the house, but when you hear him coming down the stairs, then run out of the front door and don't stop.#

"Don't come home tonight, I have somewhere I can go where I'll be safe. If you come back we won't be able to get back in touch with each other until were both home." Sakura told her.

#... I love you, call me when you're safe.#

"I love you, too" Sakura hung up the phone and dialed Gaara's number as quickly as she could.

# Hello? # a bored voice answered as she opened the trap door and closed herself inside of the closet.

"G-Gaara it's me. My dad is here, he's trying to break in… I need you, please help me" She heard the front door splintered and she squealed, rushing through the secret door and closing it.

#I'm coming# he growled through the phone. #Stay hidden and don't hang up#

"Hurry. He's in the house." She whispered, her body shaking violently as she stood by the trap door silently, waiting for her chance to escape.

Gaara sped down the road on a black, beat up motorcycle, a black bennie and bandana covered his head and face, his cell phone rigged in the bennie to stay at his ear. He wanted to hide Sakura, and being one of the only redheads in Suna and being the only one with a new motorcycle he had to cover up who he was. Kankuro and Temari were behind him in a old, black, ford truck covered in rust. Both concealing their identity's incase Sakura's father saw them.

"I know you're here darling!" the drunk called, opening doors and looking in every room. Sakura kept her hand over her own mouth to keep from gasping when he got close to her hiding spot. The man opened the closet door loudly, his feet stomping over the secret door, sending sand flying down into Sakura's hair and face. She closed her watering eyes, listening to him walk out. "You must be hiding down under the house, I know that's where you and your mother hid the last time I was looking for you, now you have no where to go." The man laughed, stumbling out of the door and around back to the basement doors.

Sakura flung open the secret door and ran through the open door. She felt her feet carrying her forward through the hallway, realizing to late she had dropped the phone. She flew forward into the kitchen, only stopping to open the refrigerator and grab the credit card and money stashed in the door. She shoved it into her top and took off once again; only to run into the person she was dreading most.

"There you are," he mumbled, grabbing a hold of the pinklette and smiling, his hand already trailing down her back, "Now, whose been a bad girl?" he hissed, squeezing her arm hard and smacking her on the ass, Sakura screamed.

A shuriken flew through the air and stuck into the man's back, the shock and pain causing him to release Sakura. Sakura took off out of the door, knowing she didn't have time to hesitate and climbed on the back of the motorcycle. Temari threw a handful of smoke bombs out of her window and smoke surrounded the teens. Gaara and Kankuro both made the clone hand signal and a copy of the truck and motorcycle with everyone inside appeared, facing the opposite way. "Go!" Gaara boomed, pulling Sakura's arms around him and taking off, just as her dad stumbled out of the door. The drunken man looked as two sets of teen's road off in different directions, memorizing the vehicles and silently cussing at the fact that none of the vehicles had tags on them.

"I'll find you, bitch!" he called, stumbling back into the house, an idea already forming in his mind.

* * *

Well? Any good? I thought about adding Sasuke to the scene but I'll save him for later ;)

They are ninjas! :)

R&R if you like the story. More reviews = quicker updates ;) (That's right, I'm bribing you to review it!)


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

… but if I did… this is how the story would go…

Chapter 7

Gaara sped forward, taking the curves like they were nothing. Sakura looked back and saw Gaara's siblings struggling to keep up. "C-Can you slow down?" Sakura shouted over the engine. Gaara shook his head no and sped up running two stop signs and a red light. Sakura clung to Gaara as if it were the only thing keeping her alive, closing her eyes and burying her face in his back.

After twenty minutes of speeding around the town in circles, Gaara slowed down and pulled behind a group of trees. Sakura looked around and noticed Gaara's siblings had disappeared. "We split up." Gaara told her gently, handing her a hoodie, "Put this on and cover up your hair. That way he won't be able to ask about you." Sakura did as she was told.

A hunter green truck pulled up next to them and Gaara jumped off the motorcycle. "Sakura get in the truck," a voice said, Kankuro opened the passenger door and jumped out, followed by Temari, both in different clothes, "We got your stuff for the bike, too. We weren't followed but let's make this quick,"

Sakura got in the seat that Kankuro had been in as the boys began removing pieces off of the motorcycle and replacing them with shiny new pieces. She silently wondered if it was the time for making it look better but stayed quiet. Gaara took off the dark jacket and shirt he had been wearing, replacing them with gray ones and a red helmet. Suddenly Sakura realized why they were fixing up the bike, it was another disguise.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked, leaning into the window. Sakura opened her mouth but said nothing. Temari frowned and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Your going to ride with Kankuro now, he'll keep you safe."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Why can't I stay with Gaara?" she whimpered.

Gaara pushed Temari out of the way with a scowl, "I told you to let me talk to her you ignorant girl." He hissed, opening the truck door and putting his arm around the scared teenager. "You made her worry. Go get by the bike and wait for me," Temari did as she was told with a blank expression.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Gaara moved Sakura over and sat down next to her for a moment, "You're going to ride with my brother for a few minutes till we get to my house. That was if your dad asks about two people on a motorcycle, it will be obvious to anyone that sees us that the other person is my sister." Sakura looked at her feet, "It's safer for you."

"I'm scared." Sakura told him.

Gaara looked around hesitantly and kissed her forehead like his uncle used to do for him when he was scared. "You'll see me soon," he soothed putting his hand on her cheek and smiling, "It's time to go, but its okay. I don't live far from here," Sakura nodded her head slowly. Gaara go out and closed the door. Kankuro ran over and climbed into the driver's seat, turning the car back on. Sakura watched as Gaara sped off around a corner, Kankuro followed, not nearly as fast.

Like Gaara had told her, he didn't live far from the spot they were in. In minutes, they were pulling into a large gated house. The iron bars towered 8 or 9 feet tall and surrounded the entire property. The large house had at least two stories from what she could see and the glare of a pool come from the side of the house a little behind the house. Sakura looked around nervously.

As soon as the truck stopped, Gaara was at her door, opening it and helping her down. "Do you want to go inside?" he asked gently.

Sakura gave him a questionable look, "This is all yours?" Gaara nodded and led her to the door.

"Well it's my father's, but it's just us here in the day. He comes home at the late hours of the night and leaves by 5 in the morning." Gaara admitted, leading her inside and to the living room. Kankuro and Temari brought in four glasses of tea behind them and sat in different recliners. Gaara handed Sakura one of the drinks Temari had been holding and sat with her on the couch.

Kankuro looked at the pinklette with sullen eyes, "What's with your dad?" he asked suddenly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gaara glared at him then looked gently at Sakura. Sakura frowned slightly and sipped her tea, "He used to live with us when I was really little." She told them calmly, looking at her tea with sullen eyes. "After I was born he started drinking away what little money my mom made, he didn't even have a job. I came home from school when I was six and the house was ripped apart. I found my mom," her voice cracked and tears came to her eyes. "She was barely breathing and there was blood everywhere. I called 911 but her heart gave out, but I knew how to give CPR a little. So I did what I thought I was supposed to do until the cops came." Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were silent. Gaara slipped an arm around her as the tears ran down her cheeks, "She was unconscious for only a few hours, but that was long enough for my dad to get me and take me home… he…" she began to sob.

"You don't have to say anymore," Gaara told her, his eyes locking with Kankuro's briefly then closing.

Sakura calmed down a little, "He went to jail," she told her newest friends, "but he got out a few weeks ago so we moved here, My mom said if we didn't go he'd come after us. She didn't think he'd find out where we were; only a handful of people knew where we were."

Gaara tightened his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder sadly, "Your safe here." He told her, "Will you stay here for at least a couple days until your mom figures out what to do?"

"I don't really want to bother you guys, I can figure something out," she told them with a fake smile.

"No!" Temari and Kankuro shouted in union, Kankuro stood up and plopped down next to Sakura, grabbing her hand, "We're friends, right?" Sakura nodded, her eyes on the ground.

"Then let us help you," Temari smiled pouring Sakura more tea.

Sakura felt herself tearing up, "You'd be in danger," she whispered.

They smirked, "Don't worry about us; we've all been trained to be above Ambu's when it comes to stealth and fighting. We'll be okay, and you'll be safe." Gaara told her. "There's a room right next to mine you can use."

Sakura thought about it, "Can I call my mom? I need to talk to her first." Gaara quickly held out his IPhone, already unlocked for her. Kankuro let go of her hand and went to grab snack. "How do I use this?" she asked embarrassed, "It has no buttons." Gaara helped her dial her mom's number and walked into the kitchen with his siblings to give her some privacy.

#Hello?# came her mothers worried voice

"Hey mom, I'm safe."

#God Sakura I was so scared it's been almost 45 minutes since you last called me, I thought -#

"No, I'm fine, mom, I promise."

#Did he hurt you?# her mother asked, obviously in tears.

"My friends Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari came and saved me before he could."

#I've been so worried!#

"I know mom, but I'm okay. They said I can stay here; they're all Ambu level Nin so I'll be safe. That way we have time to figure out what to do."

#Of course, If you need me call me right away, as soon as I figure out what to do, I'll be there to get you.#

Sakura was silent for a moment, "Okay mom, I have to go, I love you"

#I love you too baby. Be safe.#

Sakura listened as her mom hung up the phone and sat on the couch, feeling lonely and awkward. She couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do. Her mom sounded like she wanted to keep running, but Sakura knew they couldn't run forever.

* * *

**I realized I forgot to explain a couple things in previous chapters. First of all, I changed the first chapter a bit. No, you don't NEED to go back and read it, I mean you can, but the only difference is I took away the car Sakura and her mother had. The reason I did this is they are the lowest class, very close to homeless, and cannot afford a car. The iPod Sakura has was a used gift her mother bought for cheap from a friend and it was her only gift that birthday. Gaara and his family have multiple cares and motorcycles. They have a set for missions (what they rescued Sakura in) that they can change the bodies of very quickly and their normal ones (from the mall). There dad has many more cars that you may or may not see.**


	8. Chapter 8

I DONT OWN NARUTO STILL!

Chapter 8:

Temari watched her younger brothers in a glaring contest in the kitchen, with a sigh she cleared her throat, and their icy eyes immediately fell onto her. "You are supposed to have high IQs but you can't even figure this simple problem out?" She laughed, "Sakura is a female, I am a female. Therefore it would make the most since that I call dad and tell him I'm having a friend over for a week because she's having problems at home."

Kankuro hit his forehead, "That's perfect!"

"Her clothes and how she acts." Gaara said, earning confused stares from his siblings. "Not only does she not have any clothing, if we go get her clothes father will know she's lower class and treat her as a servant."

"She could wear-"

Gaara glared at his brother, silencing him, "Even if she wears Temari's nicest clothes, she doesn't act like upper class. She's too polite and she flusters easily." The two older teens looked like they were out of ideas. "And you made fun of my IQ? We have only one choice, 2 if we're able to just hide her from him, but that probably won't work."

"Why?" Kankuro asked confused.

"She's a ninja, he'll sense her." Gaara growled in frustration. "Like I was saying there's only one choice. She's one of our friends whose mother just married into higher class."

"But whose friend is she?" Kankuro asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Temari rolled her eyes, "She could be mine, I mean I have a lot going on but I'd cancel if I had to, but think we should say she's your friend, Gaara. It's obvious that she feels safest with you, so she'll probably be around you the most. You know dad's very good at watching everyone's behavior."

Kankuro nodded in agreement, "I told you that you needed to call dad and tell him, she'd feel safer near you anyways."

Gaara snarled, "I won't be calling him."

"I will," Temari calmed the two glaring boys, "I'll tell him a new friend of yours is coming to stay for a week while her parents move all the stuff to her new house and she's staying in the guest room."

"Have I really caused that much trouble?" Sakura asked from the doorway, where she had been standing in plain sight for almost the whole conversation, "I'll just go; it's really okay, I'm sorry that I caused such a problem for you."

Sakura turned and hurried out the door before anyone could process what had happened. Gaara was the first to become conscious of the situation and sprinted after her, knocking Temari onto the floor and causing her phone to hit the ground and break. She called after him but her words landed on deaf ears.

"Sakura!" Gaara called as she was walking quickly out of the front door. He quickly seized her wrist and yanked her back into the house, slamming the door shut. "He pulled her into one of his rare hugs, "Don't go, I'll keep you safe here," he pleaded.

She shook her head, "I can't lie to your dad like you were saying we'd have to do. I'd slip up." Sakura felt like crying again, "I need to just go."

Gaara let go of her, "Wait, just give me two minutes, okay, and then It'll all be fine." He told her. Sakura nodded in agreement, looking at the ground in melancholy. Gaara pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he had never dialed before, the number to the Kazekage's tower.

#what do you want, I am very busy. # a growl came; Sakura looked up with wide eyes at Gaara who smiled at her.

"I'm having a girl over for the week, she's having problems with her father and her mom's out of town." This wasn't a question; Gaara knew he couldn't ask, he had to tell.

#who would want to stay with you? # the voice spat.

"My friend Sakura Haruno,"

# that new woman and teenager I approved last month? Well they barely make enough to afford to live in the slums here. I don't want trash like that in my house. # Sakura looked hurt, but Gaara grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You're here all the time and you don't here me complaining," Gaara said calmly.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. # you little monster, fine have your way, just wait, she'll leave screaming soon enough and your pain will be enough of a punishment for the way you spoke to me. #

"You're wrong" Gaara told him confidently.

#Well just see won't we little monster? Tell Temari and Kankuro to make a very special dinner for our… guest. I'll be home in a few hours to observe her. # Gaara's father chuckled and hung up the phone.

Gaara looked at Sakura's unsure face, "He's not as bad as he sounds, he'll actually really like you. You're strong willed, you seem to have a rather high IQ, and your beautiful."

Sakura turned red, "Uhm, thanks,"

A booming laugh came from around the corner, "Gaara are you hitting on pinkie?" Kankuro howled. "You two really should date; I can't see anything better happening for either of you."

Sakura saw Gaara glare at the boy, his face slightly pink. She narrowed her eyes at Kankuro, "Excuse me, but we were having a privet conversation, I don't understand exactly why your mouth is moving or why you even feel the need to be so close to us." Gaara smirked.

Kankuro looked her, slightly taken back, "Now you're starting to sound like him!" Kankuro laughed and smiled, "I'm just messing with you guys."

Sakura looked over at Gaara and smiled. He looked at her and grabbed her hand, she felt her heart skip a beat, "Want to see the house? He asked, already leading her towards the stairs."

* * *

So they had been flirting but it was almost like they were oblivious, maybe it's about time to get some sparks going ;)

R&R readers 3


End file.
